Lies
by JazNim17
Summary: Twilight is told from Bella's point of view, so we really only see what Edward wants Bella to see. But the truth is, Bella is not Edward's love, and certainly not his first. Edward Cullen has a secret life that he keeps hidden from the rest of the Cullens, and Bella is most certainly not safe. This one-shot is just a thought I had, and not intended for fans of Edward.


**A/N: I don't own Twilight, if I did things would have been way different at the end. I have not read or even thought about Twilight for years, so I'm not sure how this came to me all of a sudden, but it did. Edward's personality always reminded me of a serial killer: outwardly charming, but a killer inside. Since the entire series is told from Bella's point of view, she really hypes up his charms, and I wondered the entire series if she'd been duped. So here you have it, my own ending to Twilight.**

Everything he'd ever told her was a lie; at least, almost everything. Staring down at the cold, pale face of a woman he'd never loved, Edward Cullen chuckled softly to himself. She'd been so naive, this Bella. Convincing a liar as he could be, it had never been this easy. He'd only had to plant the seeds of deception, and she convinced herself the rest.

None of his previous victims had ever walked right into his hands like this. He stroked her lifeless cheek. Dear, stupid Bella. He pulled off his ring, the golden wedding band she had placed on his finger that very day, in front of both of their families, and laid it carefully on her naked chest.

"You are nowhere near the first," he told the corpse. "You never were special to me." That was a lie. All of them were special, in a way. He didn't pick his victims at random. But there was nothing to make Bella stand out from the others, unless he counted her sheer gullibility.

He chuckled to himself. Before Bella, it had been a rather lovely ballet dancer. Alyssa. Edward never forgot names. Alyssa was beautiful and talented, if somewhat married to her ballet. Edward had posed as a beginner student, and with his vampire strength and grace, it came naturally to him, earning him her attention. He stayed late many nights to practice alone with her, romancing her with his skills and smooth voice. He was the perfect predator; though it took him a while to fully impress Alyssa, he did succeed. One day Alyssa invited him to her apartment after practice, and admitted her love for him.

That night, he killed Alyssa. Drank her heavenly, sweet-scented blood, and craved more.

And before Alyssa, there was the soccer player, Lana, who dreamed of being a star athlete one day. And before her, Gwyn, who longed for marriage and family. Rhonda, Lisa, Theresa, Janine, Nora, Francine. Heather and May, the twins. And then there was Miranda, the first, the only one he'd ever come close to loving…

All had lives. Stories. Something that set them apart. Except for Bella, who once even said herself that she wasn't interesting. But her very dullness, her lack of dreams was what drew him to her in the first place. He knew right away that she would believe every word he said and never question it. That was why she was the only one of his victims ever to meet his family—because she was too smitten with him to prove challenging, and because he wanted to drag this out. For Edward, the kill was the climax, but also the end.

But, there were other factors to make things interesting. Edward once left Bella, claiming that he was a danger to her, and that he couldn't live without her if she died. Bella believed every word, and, as Edward predicted, his absence made her even more desperate to be with him, but she had also met another. Jacob.

It always made Edward laugh to think that Bella had met her true love, but was too duped by her infatuation with Edward to realize it. Jacob the werewolf, who adored and protected Bella at all costs while Edward was away, and even tried to protect her from her greatest threat of all. He was amusing, in an annoying sort of way. He never could admit that he had lost Bella, and was continually hurt by Bella's strong feelings for her vampire. Stubborn idiot. Edward especially loved the look on his face when he showed up at the wedding.

Even in death, Bella remained duped. Instead of accepting the fact, in her final hours he could hear her thoughts as her mind created a different ending, one in which their marriage was loving and through some far-fetched explanation, they then had a half-vampire, half-human daughter who grew up too quickly for anyone to have to deal with diapers or get up in the middle of the night. They fought the Volturi and won. Edward shook his head at the fantastic ridiculousness of it all. Bella even imagined herself a beautiful vampire with shielding powers, because she had really believed him when he told her he couldn't read her mind.

Idiot.

But now the sun was rising; it was time to dispose of her before anyone saw. He dragged her corpse to the woods, and left her there. Soon, he would say that his wife had gone out to the woods and never came back. Carlisle would believe another vampire had found her. The humans would believe she was attacked by an animal. Only Edward, as he cleaned her blood from his face, would know the truth.

And he would lie about it forever.


End file.
